1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrostatic image developing toner, a production method thereof, an electrostatic image developer, an image forming method and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
The toner production technique in the electro-photographic process has made a changeover, in view of the toner characteristics, from the kneading/grinding method to a so-called chemical process, that is, a production method of a toner in an aqueous medium, such as emulsion polymerization aggregation method and suspension polymerization method. Furthermore, in the recent effort of the society to reduce the environmental load, studies on a toner fixable with lower energy are also proceeding for the purpose of reducing the electrical energy consumed in an electrophotographic machine. By virtue of such a toner, in the electrophotographic process, both downsizing of the machine and high productivity can be satisfied and development of a high-speed digital printing machine using such a low-energy fixing toner is aggressively made at present.